


Performing Hearts (Extras)

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Extras for the work Performing Hearts, Gen, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place for all the bits of my story Performing Hearts that don't quite fit into the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basic Info

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Performing Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902918) by [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad). 



What characters are focusing on studying in the story.

Stiles=undecided/acting/dancing/music  

Derek=Art/music  

Scott=Acting   

Allison=Acting/dance 

Isaac=MT/dance/acting

Boyd= Set Construction   

Erica=Costume Design/makeup   

Lydia=Art/acting 

Danny=Music/art/dance 

Ethan=Art(sculpture)/acting  

Aiden=Acting/Dance  

Laura= Acting/Dance

 

Grade

Freshmen: Stiles, Derek, Scott, Allison, and isaac, Greenberg, Matt.

Sophomores: Ethan, Aiden, Erica, Boyd, lydia, and Danny

Juniors: Jackson and laura

Seniors: Peter and Kate

 

Class Schedules

Name

| 

8:05 AM

| 

9:05

| 

11:05

| 

12:05

| 

12:45

| 

1:45 PM

| 

2:45

| 

3:45  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Stiles

| 

Dance

| 

History

| 

Art

| 

Lunch

| 

English

| 

Acting

| 

Math

| 

Music  
  
Derek

| 

Dance

| 

English

| 

Art

| 

Lunch

| 

History

| 

Math

| 

Acting

| 

Music  
  
Scott

| 

Dance

| 

English

| 

Music

| 

Lunch

| 

Math

| 

Acting

| 

History

| 

Art  
  
Allison

| 

Music

| 

History

| 

Acting

| 

Lunch

| 

English

| 

Math

| 

Dance

| 

Art  
  
Isaac

| 

Music

| 

English

| 

Music

| 

Lunch

| 

History

| 

Acting

| 

Math

| 

Art


	2. More info

Teachers at the school:

Talia Hale - Headmistress

Gerard Argent - Deputy Headmaster

Ms. Morell - Counselor

Mrs. McCall - School Nurse

 

Ms. Kali - Dance

Ennis - Art

Dr. Deaton - Music

Deucalion - Acting

Mr. Finstock - Math

Chris Argent - History

Jennifer Blake - English

Adrian Harris - Science

 

Roomates:

Stiles and Greenberg

Isaac and Matt Daehler

Scott and ???

Derek has a private room

Danny and Jackson

Boyd and ???

Erica and ???

Lydia has a private room

Allison and ???

Ethan and Aiden

Laura and Kate (because they're friends/frenemies, otherwise Laura would have a private room)

Peter has a private room

 


	3. Derek is confused.  Derek hurt himself in his confusion.

                Derek had again stayed up 'til after midnight working on the Alpha's art projects.  At this point, he was just glad they hadn't taken to making him do more subjects.   He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he performed his daily skin moisturizing ritual.  Peter had told him this would be more important once he started growing facial hair, but right now that wasn't happening.  Derek didn't mind though, he thought he looked ok without facial hair; he'd probably look too animalistic and intense with a beard.  Not that he hadn't already had a beard, in one way or another. 

               Poor Paige, she had been his best friend.  Or at least, as close as Derek ever had to one.  Even though they were young, everyone had just assumed they'd start dating.  Derek eventually broke down and did it, he remembered the look in her eyes when he asked her out.  It was one of shock turning to joy.  They had lasted only a few weeks after that.  Once they were dating, Derek had never felt comfortable around her.  It only took him a bit of introspection to figure out why.  When he realized, he had no idea what to do.  Finally, he had broken down and told Peter.  Peter didn't believe him at first, but eventually helped him break up with Paige.  She didn't talk to Derek after that, and he understood why.  Later he had told Laura too, but no one else. 

**********

               While Derek was getting dressed, he heard a door opening outside his own.  Even though he knew he shouldn't, he rushed to fling on his clothes and get out the door before Stiles left.  As he walked out, he caught Stiles by surprise

                “Shit!  You scared me man,”  Stiles said, turning around and jumping at the sight of him.

                Derek didn’t respond though.  He was stunned looking at Stiles.  He always thought Stiles was cute, but today with his bowtie and leather jacket, Stiles was hitting all Derek’s buttons.  It was far too early in the morning to have to deal with this kind of temptation, Derek thought. 

                “How?  I.. I mean hell, shoot no, I meant hello,”  Derek stammered, turning red.

                Stiles laughed at Derek’s awkward greeting.

                “H-how are you this morning?”  Derek managed to get out.

                “Pretty good,”  Stiles replied.  “The boys took me shopping yesterday, so I got some new clothes.”

                “Well tell them they did a great job.  You look really ho- haute couture,”  Derek said, only barely managing to change his first thought to something acceptable. 

                “Thanks.  I’ll tell them their work has Hale approval,”  Stiles said, seeming very excited.

                “Well I better get going or Laura and the twins will be wondering where I am,”  Derek said as he rushed past Stiles towards the stairs.

                “Bye!”  Stiles yelled down the hall after him.

               As Derek reached the stairs he slowed down.  He felt like he was always running away from Stiles, and he hated it.  He wanted more than anything to stay there and laugh with him, to stare at him.  To compliment his new bowtie and tell him how dashing it was.   And had Stiles been sneaking into Derek's fantasies or was the leather jacket just a stroke of luck on Stiles' part?  Whatever it was, he had turned into a blubbering mess around Stiles this morning.  Maybe one day he could ask Stiles out like he had Paige.  And then, when that look of shock turned to joy, maybe Derek's eyes would be filled with joy too.

**********

               The Alphas were all abuzz about the spring musical, as expected.  Derek wasn't that hungry, so he just grabbed some toast and a glass of orange juice.  Kate was the first to notice his entrance, bareing her teeth in a wide smile.  Kate always acted nice to him, but there was an odd, predatory air behind her nicety.  Laura had once joked that she thought Kate might be more interested in Derek than Peter, and Derek had hoped that wasn't true, for both their sakes.  She was already dating Peter though, so that seemed to keep her occupied.  The twins did their best to ignore him as always, a sentiment Derek shared.  Peter gave him a mischevious grin and continued his conversation about how he and Kate were going to be the perfect Tony and Maria.  Laura gave Derek a small half hug, more to keep up appearances as the nice, older sister than out of actual care, Derek thought.

               "You act as if you've already gotten the part," Aiden said to Peter.  "We haven't even had auditions yet."

               "Oh that's true,"  Peter said, that same devious glint in his eye. "You are a worthy challenger."

               "You bet I am,"  Aiden proclaimed.  "Especially since you haven't went up against me before.  I didn't care enough about last year's play to even audition."

               Derek suspected that was because Aiden had been too afraid of Peter as a freshmen.  Yet now, as an Alpha, he had all the cofidence in the world.  That seemed unlikely to help him against Peter's machinations though, Derek figured.

               "Oh, by the way Aiden, I can't help you practice tonight,"  Ethan said, getting between Peter and Aiden's conversation.

               "Why not?"  Aiden asked his twin.

               "Well..."  Ethan started.  "I've got a date with Danny tonight and I-"

               Ethan was cut off by a now enraged Aiden, "YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!"  "We are Alphas, we do not associate with peons like Danny Mahalo,"  Aiden barked.

               "His name's Mahealani,"  Ethan said calmly.  "And I don't really think it's any of your business who I date.  Besides, it's not like there are any other gay guys in the Alphas."

               Peter gave Derek a quick glance, as did Laura.  Of course, Laura's seemed more worried than Peter's.  Derek was surprised Aiden didn't use that chance to subtly tease him, but he guessed the blackmail wouldn't be as effective if he let on to all the Alphas.

               The twins continued to fight throughout breakfast, until Aiden finally stormed out, leaving his brother behind.  Laura pulled Derek up by the arm, signaling him to leave with them, as the rest of the Alphas left Ethan, alone.   He wished he could stay and comfort Ethan, he knew what it was like to feel that alone.  And especially to have a crush on someone that your friend group wouldn't like, but there wasn't anything he could do. 

               As Derek and the Alphas left the cafeteria, he saw Danny walking towards Ethan, and hoped things would work out for them.  If an Alpha couldn't get a guy without losing everything, what chance did Derek have, he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual story element from the extras. This is Derek's POV of meeting Stiles after he gets new clothes. Goes through their conversation and into what happens during breakfast. Hope you like it!


End file.
